This invention relates generally to a gas nozzle for a heat treating furnace and, more particularly, for a heat treating furnace of the type in which a walled enclosure is disposed within and is spaced inwardly from an outer shell and defines a heating chamber for workpieces. After the workpieces have been heated, a cooling gas in the space between the outer shell and the internal enclosure is circulated through the work chamber, the gas flowing into the chamber through a large number of nozzles which extend through the walls of the enclosure.
A heat treating furnace of this general type is disclosed in Jones et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,832. In that furnace, each of the nozzles is externally threaded and is removably secured to the wall of the internal enclosure by a pair of lock nuts.